Knee Deep in Halfa Blood
by Pheek
Summary: Response to TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland's challenge. Danny Phantom shows up at Maddie's house severily hurt and asking for help. MaddiexDanny bonding. Rated for safety. Please R&R One-shot. Possible sequel. New edited edition! same thing minus errors


**This a respons to TheBlueVampireQueenOfAbiland's challenge. I hope you like it. Please R&R.**

**Don't worry, my new story will be here soon, I just wanted to this first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Knee Deep in Halfa Blood<strong>

"Boom!" I heard the world scream. There was a grave thunderstorm roaring on. But, sadly, I didn't have my family to cuddle with me, being that Jack was at an all man ghost convention, Jazz was on a retreat with her class, and Danny, just like always, was out sleeping over at Tucker's. _W__ell, at least I know they are all safe _I thought.

I then heard another big boom, and the power went out. "Darn it!" I yelled on the way to the flash lights. I turned one on and walked down to the lab. I quickly made my way to the back up generator. All it would turn on would be the lights. Great_, no phone, to bad Jack brought our ONLY cell phone on his trip. We really need to get another one._

I walked back up the stairs and turned on the lamp. _'At least I still have that.' _I thought. I then heard a loud bang on the door. Without another thought, Danny Phantom stumbled through it; tripping over his own feet as he stepped through.

"Help me, please," the boy pleaded before buckling over. The wind was pounding through the open doorway. I ran over to the door and shut it; leaving me and the soaked ghost boy inside. "Help me," he mumbled again. I decided to take a closer look at the boy.

He had a gapping gash on his side and small cuts and bruises everywhere else. He looked as if he had been electrocuted by something. But, what really caught my interest was that he was bleeding a mixture of red and green. It was blood and ectoplasm. Those two words ran around in my head.

"Phantom, what happened?" I asked; not that I really even cared about him, but I was a scientist after all. I get very curious.

"St…st..orm- m-mad-de by V-vortex-x," the ghost kid managed to reply. He then took a deep, painful looking breath. Breath? Ghosts don't breath? And who was Vortex?

"Who's Vortex?" I inquired.

"W…weather…g-gh-ghost," Phantom choked out.

"Weather ghost? Is he causing the weather?" I curiously asked.

This time Phantom just nodded. "Why are you here?" I asked in an angry demeanor. "Why would I ever help you?"

Phantom some how pulled together enough strength to stand, and put his arm on a table to hold himself up. "I-I c-caught-t the gh-ghost, and I-I j-just n-need t-to use y-your p-portal, s-so I-I c-can g-get h-him b-back t-to the O-Observant-ts." he said, holding up a Fenton Thermos.

Man this ghost was strange. He came into my home, not wanting my help to fix HIM up, but to help him get rid of another ghost so the town would be safe. He really takes his little heroics act far. I looked outside and I saw the clouds beginning to clear and the sun coming out. Looks like he really was telling the truth about that. He made no sense! I just looked into his toxic green eyes and all I saw was strength and determination, despite his state. Wait a minute! He had a Fenton Thermos!

"Why did you steal a Fenton Thermos?" I interrogated.

"I-I d-didn't st-steal it-t. Da-J-Jack th-threw it at m-my f-face wh-when I-I w-was f-flying. H-he w-was sa-saying s-someth-thing a-about g-giving u-up gh-ghost h-hunting. W-we w-were a-at C-Casper H-high."

Oh yeah, I remember that. So, Phantom was the ghost who fazed through the ground in front of us. That makes sense. "What about all of other Fenton equipment I have seen you with?" I asked.

"I-I a-am f-friends w-with D-Danny a-nd J-Jazz," he stuttered.

"What? Why are you friends with my children!" I demanded.

"D-do w-we h-have t-to d-discus th-this right n-now?" he said, looking like he would topple over and faint any second now.

"YES!" I screamed. Why would a putrid protoplasm be friends with my children? Ghost don't even have feelings! I don't care what condition this strange ghost's in! I must know now!

"A-ask th-them. I-I n-n-need t-to g-g-get t-t-to the p-p-p-portal r-right n-n-ow." Phantom said looking like he would buckle under at any second.

"No, Phantom. Tell me why you are breathing! Why are you bleeding both blood and ectoplasm!" I screamed heartlessly. If this ghost was going to intrude on my own home, he was going to have to answer my questions.

"P-P-P-P-P-ooo-rr-t-t-t-a-a-a-l…" Phantom then fell face first into the floor and fainted. I saw a set of bluish-white rings travel up the ghost boy. In the place of his snow white hair, lay raven black locks, his jumpsuit changed into a pair of blood and ectoplasm stained jeans and a baggy T-shirt, and his white boots into red tennies. I knew this boy.

"DANNY!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it, my son was the ghost boy!

Immediately, I grabbed my son and hoisted him up. I carried him down to the lab and immediately began operating. First I stitched up his side. I then bandaged it along with all of his other cuts. _Please be okay… please be okay… _I kept thinking over and over.

Once I had done everything I could, I took the Fenton Thermos of his belt, and put it in the Fenton Ghost Holder, but made sure to keep the ghost in the thermos.

I then carried my unconscious boy upstairs and laid him on the couch. I just sat there and watched my boy steadily breathe.

* * *

><p>It was probably about three in the morning when I finally saw Danny stir. He groaned a bit and then half opened his eyes. I just stared at him; he stared back at me.<p>

"Danny?" I questioned.

"Hi mom," he answered shakily, not making eye contact.

"Are you okay?" I inquired.

"Yeah, it feels like the cuts are gone, and the gash just stings a bit. I'll be okay," Danny replied, still not making eye contact. Amazing. How could he possibly heal that fast! He would have to be a… My mind didn't even want to think the word, despite the fact that I already knew it was true.

"Danny, what are you?" I asked bluntly.

He didn't answer for a while; I could tell that this was the last thing he ever wanted to talk about. "Do you remember when the portal started working?" He said, looking me straight in the eye. I nodded, not seeing where he was going with this. "Well, I wanted to help, because you guys were so depressed when it didn't work. So, I took a look in it and I accidentally hit a button. It turned on while I was inside. It turned my into a…a…."

"Ghost?" I questioned, thinking I would be finishing his sentence.

"No. Well not exactly. More of we call a halfa," he said in a small voice.

"A whata?" I questioned.

"A halfa. Half ghost. Half human. I don't even understand it," he said. Half ghost? How was that even possible! It didn't make any sense!

I sighed, deciding that I'd do more resurch later and then said, "So you're Danny Phantom?" He just nodded looking down at the floor. I could tell he was scared, even if he didn't want to show it. I then got up close to him, hugged him, and said, "I'm sorry."

After I backed away and sat back down, he asked, "For what? If I would have just told you guys, then you wouldn't have tried to kill me! If anyone is sorry, it should be me!"

"Danny, it's not your fault, your dad and I just wouldn't listen to you when you said you were good. It's not your fault," I said.

There was an awkward silence for a while. Danny finally broke it saying, "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"If you want to, I will always be here to listen, no matter what. I love you son, you. Whether your ghost, boy or something in between!" I said and then leaped over to him and wrapped in a big hug.

"Thanks, mom." he said as I walked back over to the chair. "I'll start with the mayor incident…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. This is the first challenge I have even participated in, so, I hoped you liked it. If enough people liked it, I will probably do a sequel. Please review.<strong>

**~Pheek out**


End file.
